Betrayal
by SonicPlayer1225
Summary: This is set after the events of "Not What He Seems". This mainly focuses on Dipper but on mysteries too.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**A/N: I know that "Stanley" (as a name) wasn't confirmed yet, but I'll keep using that.**

It almost felt like I passed out but the falling gravity (I am too mad to make good puns) made it seem like I was in a dream. To be exact: a nightmare. How could _she_? After _everything _I've done for her, all the things _I _sacrificed for _her_? And now she's chosen to trust a lying, stealing, old con-man over her brother she's known for a lifetime?

I was awaken from my 'daydream' after gravity returned again. Luckily, I landed on my feet, so I didn't get that hurt. After I scratched my head – oh, man! _(sigh)_ I liked that hat! – I looked up to see a vague figure come out of the portal. He slowly started to walk towards us, stopping to put his – six – fingers on Journal 1 and taking it.

_It couldn't be._

"Wh-What?! Who is that?" – stammering from the utter surprise

I suddenly looked at Stan while he looked up and said "The author of the journals…"

_What?! What?! If he recognized the author that easily it would only mean he __**knew **__his/her identity all along?!_

The figure took down his hood as it revealed-

"…My brother."

All three of us (Soos, me, and… _ugh_, Mabel) stood in total shock.

"Is this the part where one of us faints?" – Mabel asked

"Oh, I am so on it, dude." – said Soos as he fainted

And then came a moment of silence. Stan was looking at his brother, Mabel and I were shocked, and Soos… was still on the floor.

"_Thirty years_, and you're finally back." – Stan paused – "Stanley."

"**STANLEY?!**" – I yelled

"Dipper!" – Mabel signed me to calm down.

"_Mabel._" – I said with _utter disgust._

"Kids!" – Stan yelled.

"SOOS!" – said Soos while standing up.

"Taking care of kids is harder than it looks, huh?" – Stanley asked.

"Tell me about it." – Stan jokingly said while looking at Soos.

_Umm, Earth to Dipper! You're in front of the author!_

"Oh. My. Gosh. I have _so_ many questions to ask you! Like: Who is Bill and what did he mean when he said that-"

"Slow down, kid." – Stan said – "My brother hasn't been here for thirty long years, so give him some time to feel like he's at home."

"Fine." – I murmured.

I slightly looked away – just for a second- and reconsidered everything that happened. I'm still angry at Stan – and Mabel – because _we _could've helped Stan. We could've helped re-activate the machine, and everything would've definitely gone better! I stopped thinking as I looked at Mabel. Her expression was… heartbreaking. I didn't know why. It just was. Mabel _betrayed_ me. I don't know why her expression would make me feel like that…

My thoughts were cut off as I saw the rest of them greeting the new family member. They didn't call me. They didn't say anything. What I feel doesn't matter, what I say doesn't matter, nothing. Should've marked Mabel as an enemy in that book. Stan too. I started walking away when Stan yelled –

"Hey! Where ya goin', kid?"

"Somewhere from a safe distance from you." – I silently murmured.

As I continued walking, I suddenly felt terribly dizzy. I tried to ignore it, but the dizziness was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. After a few seconds of resisting, I passed out.

"I see ya got some problems, Pine Tree!"

**A/N: Oh, Bill. Thou art a heartless illuminati dorito. **

**So, should I continue this? Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**(Maybe I'm a little too much into what Dipper's emotional reaction to this is?)**

_**(If you guys think I should continue this I may have Dipcifica. :D))**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favorites guys! I really appreciate every single one of you!**

**With that out of the way, this Chapter will be at the Northwest Manor. (I'm not trying to force a Dipcifica plot or whatever. I just like her as character in general. She's on the wheel, too. Just wait. You'll see in later chapters.)**

**This chapter is in Pacifica's P.O.V.**

_**[Northwest Manor, five minutes until activation.]**_

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! Come here right now, you little brat!" – my dad yelled. The last guest (the mayor) had just left – "How _dare _you disobey us? You were _this _close to ruin our family name!"

"_I _was _that_ close? I wasn't even born, and the family name was _already _ruined! _You_ care more about money than me!" – I yelled angrily

"That's pure nonsense!" – my father pointed out.

"Oh, yeah?" – I asked while I pointed behind my father – "Look, a hundred dollar bill!"

"Yeah, sure. Like he's gonna fall for-" – said my mother while he jumped back to get the 'money'.

Our 'little parent-to-daughter talk' – as my parents call it – was interrupted because we started floating.

_Oh, oh. _I looked out of the window and saw the Mystery Shack _full _of some kind of blue light. Then I suddenly remembered that crazy old man warning everybody about the 'apocalypse' or something.

_Wait a minute. The source of this must be the Mystery Shack, which means… _I sighed in fear. _Dipper._

**(A/N: Okay, maybe I made Pacifica a **_**little **_**too worried about Dipper. I don't think so. I mean, he was the first person to actually understand her.)**

_**[Thirty seconds until activation]**_

I just stared at the Shack, getting brighter, and brighter as the seconds passed. My parents started 'swimming' towards the panic room they have set up yesterday, but when I wanted to enter, they closed the door.

"Hey!" – I screamed – "You forgot me out here!"

My dad opened the door –

"You didn't want to be a Northwest," – he paused – "…so you don't deserve to hide with the Northwests." – he finished as he closed the door.

My tears floated upward as my vision was blinded by the strong light coming from the shack. I thought I was dead. I just floated in a white nothingness. After a few seconds of blindness, gravity came back, and I fell on the floor. The shack was no longer full of light, like it just suddenly _stopped_. All the furniture was broken or completely out of place. My parents quickly looked if it's over.

"Don't worry." – I sighed – "It's over now."

"Good." – my father said – "Now go to your room and think of what you've done."

"But-"

"No 'buts' except yours up the stairs." – I stood and watched. He looked at me with a serious face – "NOW!" – he said as he…r-r-ang…t-th-the…b-bell.

I angrily went up the stairs and into my room. I tried to lie on the completely broken bed. I felt to mad to do anything about it. I picked up a pillow and angrily threw it at the wall – multiple times – to try to calm myself down. Then I remembered. _What if everyone in the Mystery Shack died? Even Dipper. Wait… Why do I always bring him up? _

I was almost asleep when I heard some voices in my head.

_Find them._

_Go to them._

"Well," – I said – "time for an escape plan."

**A/N: So, how did I do?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. RockSunner actually reviewed **_**my **_**fan-fic! Holy… **_**ahem… hot Belgian **_**waffles.**

**This chapter is in Dipper's P.O.V.**

_**[Flashback Dramatic!] ( - Yes, I just did it. Deal with it.)**_

"_I see ya got some problems, Pine Tree" – Bill said to me._

"What do you want again?!" – I yelled – "Why do you always get me when I'm in a _really _bad mood?!"

"Yeesh," – Bill shouted – "I don't remember you like this. Looks like you're in a lot of Pain-Tree!"

"Yes, demonic creatures make amazing puns!" – I forgot to stop yelling. All because of… _Mabel…_

"Kid, look." – said Bill – "I can help you."

"Not this stuff again!" – I said, starting to mimic Bill – "Oh, hey there _insert nickname here_! I need to conquer the world so I will make a stupid deal with you, but not keep my end!"

Bill didn't respond. After a bit of - trying to visually manipulate – I mean thinking, he said-

"Look, kid. Do you want to feel better or are you just gonna stand in the corner all day long? I can help you."

"Leave me alone." – Bill wanted to speak – "I said…" – Bill raised his hand – "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Fine." – he murmured – "But remember… I'll be-"

"Watching you, blah, blah, blah. Reality, illusion, universe, hologram, and Bill…" – I paused – "Keep your gold to yourself. Get me out of this place."

I fainted again… _Is there no other way to the dreamscape or out?!_

I woke up possibly a few hours later in my bed – well, part of it, anyway. I saw Stan (_ugh_), Soos, Stanley, Mabel (_ugh_), and…

"_Pacifica?_" – _what is she doing here?_

"She came here about an hour ago." – said Mabel – "She said her parents grounded her again, but she escaped. She wanted to see if you-"

"All of you." – Pacifica corrected her, _kinda blushing?_

"She wanted to see if all of us were okay." – Mabel continued – "What happened to you?"

"Bill." – I responded.

I heard Stanley murmur something. It was kinda like: "Why wouldn't that little Dorito leave this child alone?!"

Stan turned around and said something to his brother. His brother nodded, and turned towards me-

"So…" – Stanley started – "what did he want this time?"

"Well, he said he wanted to help me…" – I saw a drop of stress sweat on his forehead – "…about a certain problem I have-"

I heard Mabel giggle.

"No, Mabel, it's NOT A SWEATING PROBLEM!" – I screamed

"Whoa, whoa!" – Stan said – "Slow down, kid!"

"Maybe I DON'T WANNA SLOW DOWN YOU STEALING, HIDING JERK!" – I exclaimed.

I looked around, seeing everyone's face surprised. No, more like that 'that escalated quickly' face.

"Can I have a man-to-man talk with Dipper? Alone?" – asked Stanley, as everybody started leaving the room.

"Look, Dipper." - I looked up – "I know you're really into this town's secrets but they can drive you-"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE SECRETS!" – I yelled, giving a clue away. _Oh, oh._

Stanley stood silent.

"I...I… never-mind." – I cleared myself.

"Well, then. I guess our talk is… over." – Stanley said, as he left the room.

_What is wrong with me?_

After a while, Pacifica entered.

**(A/N: Who-who! S.S. Dipcifica is ready to leave the beach into the sunset. On your word, Captain.)**

"Hey there, dork." – _That's a nice way to start a conversation…_

"H-hey!" – I sighed, looking away.

"Where's your hat?" – Pacifica asked

"Umm… Lost it during the explosion."

"You look better without, anyway." – she answered

"R-Re-Really?" – I stammered

"Yeah! Sure, dork. Why did you wear that hat anyway?"

"Umm…" – I suddenly felt kinda awkward – "It's…" – almost out… - "…to hide a secret birthmark."

"Secret birthmark? Dude, you gotta show me."

"No." – I answered

"Why not?" – Pacifica asked – "It's not like it's the Big-"

I pulled my hair up as she finished-

"D-D-Dipper."

I suddenly heard a fall by the door.

"I swear," – I started walking to the door – "…if it's Mabel spying on m-"

It was Mabel.

**A/N: Aaaaaand – sudden ending!**

**:P**

**Wait a sec guys:**

"**Yeah, yeah. Launch the ship."**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

**A/N: For everyone wondering – yes, I'm **_**exaggerating **_**on Dipper's hate on Mabel. You might think it's a bad thing that I do a 'mistake' even when I know it. But you're wrong. It's **_**not **_**a mistake. The first day I started to write the fan-fiction, when I went to bed, I got an idea for a later chapter. I decided to **_**exaggerate **_**it for it to feel genuine when we get there. Enjoy! :D**

**Dipper's P.O.V. (omg two chapters after each other with the same P.O.V. **_**(gasp)**_**)**

_It was Mabel._

"What are you doing here, Mabel?!" – I shouted

"Umm…" – Mabel started – "I… I… was checking if…"

"Spit it already!" – I rushed her

"…the plan worked…" – she responded

I gasped. I got what was happening. Mabel (and/or others) asked Pacifica to cheer me up.

I looked at Pacifica angrily. _Ugh! Why does everybody do this to me?!_

"Everybody…" – I started calmly – "GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" – Mabel wanted to say something but I looked at her with a "get out of here… now" look.

"I had a better conversation with Bill then with every single one of you." – I murmured. Then I realized what I've done.

"Well, well…" – Bill started as everything started to lose color – "…I see you're starting to see why I talked to you."

"What do you want again?" – I screamed – "_Please_, leave me alone."

"Learning to ask politely from a demon, huh?" – Bill joked – "Well, it took you a while."

"Fine." – I murmured – "Tell me what you want to say."

"Finally!" – "So, I saw how much the incident today hit you. I thought to myself: 'Hey! How can I make Pine Tree feel better?' So after a lot of thinking, I answered myself: 'Maybe go back to the past and make Mabel stop the machine of course.'"

I raised my hand, trying to say that-

"...With no time paradoxes." – he finished.

"What's the catch of the deal?" – I asked.

"Aw," – Bill started – "Nothing much. I'll just force McGucket to erase all the things you've learned about Gravity Falls since the start of the summer."

"What?! Never!" – I answered

"So," – Bill started – "…you care more about this town's mysteries than your own sibling…"

There was a moment of silence.

"I like you."

He raised his hand and lit it up with the blue fire. "Your choice, _Dipper._" This was the first time he ever called me Dipper.

"I…I…I…" – I started – "N-no."

Bill sighed.

"You know what stops you, Pine Tree?" – Bill asked – "You're _weak_. Think about every time you caused a problem because you were too weak to face it on your own. The fight with Robbie, the fact that you couldn't tell Ice your secret when you _knew _you were in grave danger, and many more."

_Could all of that be true? Could I be too weak to face stuff like this? Wait a minute…_

"Heh, heh." – I chuckled – "I see you're getting scared, Bill."

"W-what?" – he asked – "What are you talking about?"

"You're scared that I won't accept the deal." – I started – "You're as weak as me," – I paused – "_…Even weaker._"

I could see him getting redder and redder.

"You can't keep being in denial forever!" – he started – "You'll eventually accept it. _Eventually._"

He said as he left and I woke up on the floor.

I went down the stairs to find a crying Mabel. That conversation with Bill hasn't made anything better, to be honest. I just can't get over this. The way she betrayed me…

"What are you doing here?" – Mabel said, sobbing.

"I was just getting some milk…"

"Wake up, kid." – Stan said – "The fridge is empty."

"How come?" – I asked.

"If there would be an apocalypse and you would have no home and found an open fridge with milk in it, what would you do?" – he asked.

"Steal the milk, of course." – I answered.

"There's the answer to your question."

"Why is everybody in such a bad mood?" – I asked curiously.

Everybody currently in the room looked at me. _Oh, right._

Stanley came in the room.

"Go to bed kids!" – he ordered – "Tomorrow we're going to the bunker early in the morning. Pack everything you need. We won't be out of there for years.

"_What?!_" – I asked – "We can't just hide! Bill is an immortal demon!"

"Got a better idea?" – Stanley asked.

"Actually…" – I started – "I think I do. Do you know that circle thingy around Bill when he gets out of somebody's mind?"

"_The Cipher Wheel._" – Stanley said to himself – "OF COURSE!"

**A/N: Sudden ending again!**

**Sorry that this is so short. I just gotta go to bed. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: [] = Author's note.**

**Pacifica's P.O.V.**

While Dipper was talking to the author or whoever he was, I was talking with Mabel up in her and her brother's bedroom.

"Hey," – I looked up as Mabel said – "Wanna play 'Truth or Dare'?"

"Sure." – I answered.

"OK, Pacifica. Truth or Dare?" – she asked.

"Umm…" – I paused – "Truth."

I noticed that Mabel was looking at Dipper's bed – on which I was sitting on – and back at me for a couple of times. _Oh, she better not…_

"Do you like Dipper?" – she asked while she was chuckling

I thought about it. _It's a good question. Do I like him? _I looked at Mabel curiously looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Umm…" – I took a deep breath as I blushed – "I think I-"

"AHA!" – Mabel shouted – "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You have feelings for my brother!" – she screamed

"How would you know by me saying 'I think-'?!" – I questioned

"Pacifica," – she got my attention – "I'm an expert matchmaker. I made my pig and a goat get together once."

We both laughed for an uncomfortable amount of time. _How can she hold her breath for so long?_ -I thought as she continued laughing after I couldn't take it.

**[Totally not a Mabel's Guide to Stickers reference.]**

"The point is," – I started – "He's cool and all, but… he's not my slice of pie."

"OK, fine." – she said as she left the room

I sighed and after some time Mabel re-entered the room with her fingers forming her eyes-

"But remember. I will have my skepticals on."

**TIMECUTTIMECUTTIMECUTTIMECUT**

I yawed after looking at Dipper's stuff on his - partial – bed. It was full of pieces of paper with writings like _'POTENTIONAL PASSWORDS' _and other stuff. I went downstairs seeing Stan chatting with Mabel and Dipper discussing about some kind of Wheel with Stan's brother.

"H-hey, Dipper!" – I slightly hit his shoulders. Dipper turned back.

"Not now of all time, Pacifica." – he groaned – "I'm having a pretty serious conversation with-"

"Actually," – the author said – "…I will take a little break. You're free to talk." – he left the room.

"Fine." – Dipper mumbled – "What do you want, anyways? I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Well, I just… Y-you see, I just wanted to…" – I looked over at Mabel. She was looking at me, forming her eyes with her fingers – "As-ask for… a place to sleep! Yeah, a place to sleep. I'm a little tired."

_Phew! That was close? Wait… what was close?! What am I even thinking about?!_

"You can sleep on my bed if you want to." – his voice cracked – "I can sleep on the couch."

"Sure, it'll be good." – I answered. _Why was I blushing?! _– "Umm… Gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

After a few minutes of _totally not hiding a blush from Dipper and Mabel in the bathroom_, I came back in the living room. Dipper was nowhere to be seen.

"Umm…" – everybody looked at me – "Where's Dipper?"

"He went to the attic for some…" – Mabel formed a heart with her fingers – "REASON!"

I went up to the attic to see… _DIPPER MAKING THE BED FOR ME?!_ I slapped my face. _Put it together, Pacifica._

"Here you go." – he chuckled – "An almost intact bed."

We both started laughing.

"Good night!" – I shouted happily before he left the room.

"Sleep tight!" – he smiled back and closed the door.

I tried sleeping. I just _couldn't. _No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get my mind off of-

_Dipper._

**[REFERENCES. I JUST CAN'T HELP NOT TO.]**

Somehow I fell asleep. In my dream, I was standing in a white void. I saw a vague image of Dipper in the distance. I ran over to him.

"Dipper!" – I gladly shouted

"What are you doing here, Northwest?" – he furiously groaned – "Get out of here in this instant."

"What's wrong, Dip-"

"Oh-hoh." – he chucked – "There's _nothing _wrong with _me_."

"Wh-what is happening?" – I was shocked

"Nothing major, Llama." – 'Dipper' said as he turned into a yellow triangle man Dipper always talked about.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Oh, nothing." – he laughed – "I just want you to keep your distance from Pine Tree." – he paused – "Or else…"

_Or else what? _– I thought to myself

"Nothing big. I'll just make sure you won't see your little, weak Pine Tree smiling at you _ever_ again."

"Fine." – I said – "What do you actually mean by '_keeping my distance_'?"

"Oh, how stupid you are, Llama. Almost makes me chuckle." – Bill, or whoever he was said – "I just want you to break the relationship you have with that boy." – he said as he lit his hands with _blue fire? _– "Deal, kid?"

"And what do _I _get from this?" – I asked

"I already told you Idio-Llama! You won't see your crush burn into flames before your very eyes. Nah, that would be to kind…" – he paused – "More like falling into a pit where 1000 supernovas happen at once and destroy your sweet, little Pine Tree into pure nothingness in front of your very eyes. Replayed a million times." – he paused again – "Slowed down." – he took a deep breath – "So, kid. Deal?"

I sighed and shook his hand.

"_Deal._"

**A/N: Ooooh! Cliffhanger! Sorry I haven't updated much. I was brainstorming on what to do with this.**


End file.
